


Help Me Won't You

by jackles67



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Self-Lubrication, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackles67/pseuds/jackles67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared, an Alpha, goes into heat. He's helpless with need until his neighbor Jensen, an omega, comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Me Won't You

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for [this](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/64212.html?thread=20228308#t20228308) prompt over on the spn kink meme (the prompt contains a few spoilers for this fic).
> 
> This is an a/b/o fic and as such contains consent issues associated with that verse.

Jared takes Heat Suppressants. He’s been taking them since he was 16, and while he knows in theory that they don’t always work, they haven’t failed him yet. It’s his only excuse for not recognizing the symptoms earlier, really: he hasn’t experienced heat in 8 years, and he’s sort of forgotten what it feels like. It’s all coming crashing back to him now, though: the way his heart is beating just a little too fast, the way his blood feels too warm, the way he can smell every omega in a 1 mile radius. Jared woke up hard yesterday, and it hasn’t gone down since. He doesn’t have a toy, never bothered to buy one since he’s never in heat. At first, he had some control, he even managed a phone call to let the office know he wasn’t coming in. His ability to form coherent thoughts has devolved into the most simple desire now: find an omega.  
  
Jared’s dragged out of his latest delirious fantasy by footsteps in the hallway. He turns toward the door and the smell hits him like a blow: omega. Not just any omega, no, this is his neighbor. Jensen. Impeccably dressed, every hair in place, always looking like he’s going somewhere important; just that little bit too perfect for Jared to dare do more than subtle flirting. Jared never knew he was an omega, not that he’s given it much thought. Now though, he can smell it coming off Jensen in waves, pheromones calling to the clawing want in Jared’s belly, his muscles tensing as he writhes.  
  
Jensen’s presence on the other side of the wall pushes Jared into a new level of frenzy and he rolls onto his stomach, grinding his erection into the mattress, hands twisting into the sheets. Jared’s hips jerk hard, over and over, and through the haze of lust he can just make out the sound of the headboard smacking against the wall.  
  
The friction is nothing but a tease, not nearly enough to get him off but certainly enough to drive him a little closer to snapping. He breathes in deeply, and the scent of Jensen is right there, so close he can almost taste, and Jared whimpers.  
  
He’s not even aware of opening his mouth, barely hears himself rasping out the pleas.  
  
“Fuck... please, please, fuck, need you, Jensen...”  
  
The footsteps have stopped, so close to Jared he can almost hear a heartbeat.  
  
“Jared?”  
  
Jensen’s voice is hesitant, not his usual self-assured cockiness, but there’s that hint of a growl that makes Jared’s body move without his permission, driving down into the bed again. The resulting thud of the headboard against the wall is loud enough that Jared freezes, breathing so hard he’s sure Jensen can hear him through the wall.  
  
The footsteps resume, and Jared breathes a sigh of relief. He collapses against the bed, unable to prevent the small circular motion of his hips as he pictures Jensen going into his own apartment, taking off that perfect coat, loosening his tie, maybe even having a beer. Jared’s fantasy quickly turns to Jensen’s lips curling around the the bottle, and then to Jensen’s lips on Jared’s cock, and then Jared is rutting against the mattress hard, mumbling Jensen’s name into his pillow.  
  
He doesn’t hear the knock or the front door opening, but he freezes when there’s a knock at his bedroom door. The door he knows is wide open, which means someone is standing there, watching Jared rub himself against his bed like an animal.  
  
“Jared? Are you... Are you in heat?” That hesitant tone is back, and it’s so unexpected in Jensen’s low voice that Jared turns around and dares to meet Jensen’s eye.  
  
Jensen is staring at Jared, his gaze roaming over Jared’s body to linger on his hard, leaking cock before lifting to meet Jared’s.  
  
“You are, aren’t you?” Jensen says, and now there’s a hint of predatory excitement in his voice that stirs something in Jared, a desire to please mingling with his need to fuck. He manages a jerky nod and Jensen smiles. It sends a shiver up Jared’s spine.  
  
“Do you have a toy?” Jensen asks, serious again. Jared shakes his head, muscles starting to ache with the effort of holding still. Jensen nods slowly, then takes another step toward the bed.  
  
“Do you need to fuck someone?” Jensen asks, and Jared is nodding so hard he thinks he might hurt his neck.  
  
“Do you want to fuck me, Jared?” Jensen’s voice is so low, almost a growl, and Jared is trying so hard not to writhe and hump the bed again that he almost forgets to answer. When he finally does, the pleas pour out of him, words running together.  
  
“Yes, please Jensen please I need to please let me, God, please,” Jared says, scrambling to kneel on the bed, thighs splayed. His hips are rocking back and forth gently, like he’s not even aware of doing it.  
  
Jensen takes another step forward and then stops, standing at the foot of Jared’s bed. Jared leans forward, filling his lungs as the scent of Jensen’s arousal reaches him. The fact that Jensen’s wet, right now, under his perfect, crisp suit is enough to have Jared rubbing himself against the bed again, never mind the humiliation.  
  
“Jared! Pay attention!” Jensen snaps, and Jared freezes before sitting back to look up at Jensen. Jensen fixes him with a strict stare and Jared squirms under the force of it.  
  
“Are you going to regret this when your heat’s over? Do you think you would have wanted me without the chemicals?” Jensen asks, the little crease between his eyebrows deepening with concern. Jared can barely make sense of the words, but he wants to please so badly, to show Jensen how good he can be, so he struggles to find his voice.  
  
“I won’t regret it, please Jensen, please, I promise, I’ve wanted you since I moved in, please,” Jared can’t keep the begging out of his reply and from the way Jensen’s eyes darken, that may not be a bad thing.  
  
“Lie back on the bed. Hands above your head,” Jensen instructs, taking off his jacket. He folds it carefully over a chair as Jared does what he says, stretching himself out on the bed, crossing his wrists above his head. Jared can’t help tilting his head down to watch as Jensen removes his shoes, then socks, everything placed in a carefully ordered stack beside the chair. When Jensen unbuckles his pants, Jared can’t help groaning and Jensen shoots him an amused look before pulling off his tie. The shirt comes off next, then the pants, and then Jensen is sliding his briefs down and Jared is panting, the scent of wet omega filling his nose.  
  
As Jensen walks around to the side of the bed, Jared realizes he hasn’t added the tie to the neat pile of clothing on the chair. It’s still in his hand, and that hand is reaching up, over Jared, to wrap the material around Jared’s wrists. Jared doesn’t protest; it’s not entirely unheard of to restrain an Alpha during heat and while Jared doesn’t think he’d ever hurt someone, it’s reassuring that he won’t be able to. He feels safe, somehow, with Jensen in charge. His frenzy has calmed down, and he’s able to appreciate the way Jensen’s muscles shift under smooth, freckled skin as he leans over Jared. Jensen runs his fingertips along Jared’s bound wrists soothingly, and Jared presses into the contact. Jensen’s hands trail down Jared’s raised arms to his sides, raising goosebumps. Every touch is sending sparks shooting straight down Jared’s spine, and he’s suddenly aware of the way his legs are trembling, his toes digging into the bedding, his back arched.  
  
Jensen’s hands have reached Jared’s chest now, fingernails dragging lightly along his skin, just missing his nipples. Jared squirms, hips shifting up, aching for more. He sees Jensen’s lips twitch, then Jensen’s fingers are brushing over one nipple, then the other. Jared lifts into it, hard, muscles standing out as he tenses, searching for friction. He feels another wave of heat hitting him and his control slips, hips twisting and rutting, arms yanking at the same time, a feral snarl escaping his lips.  
  
Jensen presses his palm down on Jared’s chest, and it’s somehow calming, soothing. He can breathe again, though the heat is still unbearable, the need to fuck overwhelming every other thought. He’d beg if he could find words, but for now he settles for whining and whimpering up at Jensen. Jensen’s hand tightens on him and he crawls onto the bed.  
  
“You gonna be a good boy and let me ride you?” Jensen asks, and his voice is so low, so rough, it sends liquid fire through Jared’s veins, his limbs going loose and pliant. He nods eagerly, making himself as still as possible, showing how good he is.  
  
Jensen throws one leg over Jared and straddles his hips, and Jared groans at how close he is. He can feel the heat coming off Jensen’s skin, can smell how ready Jensen is. Jensen’s hand on his chest keeps him steady, stops him from fucking up hard as Jensen reaches around behind himself. The moment Jensen’s hand touches Jared’s cock, nothing matters but the white hot sensation of Jensen’s hand wrapped around him. Jensen guides the head of Jared’s cock to his own opening and holds him there, pressed against the slick, tight rim.  
  
“You do this a lot?” Jensen asks distractedly, like he just remembered something, and Jared can’t understand why he’s asking, why he’s talking, why he’s doing anything but letting Jared fuck him right now. His hips start to push up but Jensen’s surprisingly strong and he holds Jared down with his thighs.  
  
“Jared! Do you do this a lot?” Jensen demands, and Jared feels that pull again, that need to obey.  
  
“No... never... never in heat,” Jared grits out, voice raspy. His whole body is so hard, every muscle tense, hands white knuckled on the tie. He tries to keep his hips from shoving up, but Jensen’s started rubbing the head of Jared’s cock against his hole, and that tiny slip and slide is enough to have Jared panting.  
  
“So you’re clean?” Jensen asks, and when Jared forces his head to dip in a minimal nod, Jensen finally, finally sinks down. He’s so wet and tight that Jared thinks he actually whites out for a second, that perfect pressure sliding down the length of his shaft exactly what he’s been needing. He’s not strong enough to prevent the buck of his hips that shove him in deeper, until he’s flush against Jensen. He holds himself still then, resisting the instinct to fuck up into the warm body above him, trying so hard to show Jensen how good he can be. Jensen’s eyes are closed, his head thrown back, and his face is more open than Jared’s ever seem it, bliss written into inch. Finally, Jensen opens his eyes and looks down at Jared.  
  
“Good boy,” Jensen growls, and Jared whimpers. “Gonna hold still for me? Gonna let me ride you?”  
  
Jared tries to say yes, but it comes out as a muffled, “Please,” and Jensen bites his lip as he starts to rise up.  
  
Jensen starts out slow, rising almost all the way off Jared’s cock before sliding back down, letting out these groans that have Jared’s whole body reacting, every muscle screaming to fuck, to shove his cock deep in this omega until he screams. He holds himself still though, and Jensen rewards him by moving a little faster.  
  
“Fuck Jared.... You’re so fucking big, look at you, so good letting me take this, letting me fuck myself on you, such a good boy, fuck,” Jensen’s moving faster now, thighs flexing and abs bunching as he rolls his hips up and down on Jared, skin shining with sweat. Jared doesn’t know when the constant whine in his throat started, but it’s gotten louder and he’s writing a little again, fighting so hard to keep himself from tearing through the tie and fucking Jensen into the mattress. Jensen leans forward over Jared’s chest to press his lips to Jared’s ear.  
  
“You wanna fuck me? You wanna hold me down and fuck into me, Jared? Wanna pin me against the bed and shove that cock inside me, hold me so hard I can’t move at all?” Jensen’s growl has gotten soft, velvety, and Jared’s way past the point of finding his tongue now, so he just whines and tries to buck his hips up into Jensen. Jensen’s hands slam down onto Jared’s hipbones, holding him down as Jensen rides him harder, taking him deep. Jared’s shaking from the strain of remaining still; somehow that tension is just pushing him closer to the edge, pleasure fizzing down his spine.  
  
Jensen’s hands slide up Jared’s stomach to briefly run over his nipples before gripping his shoulders for support, and then Jensen’s slamming himself up and down on Jared’s cock so ruthlessly hard the bed is shaking, and Jared is shoving up to meet him, losing his last shred of control as his knot starts to swell. Jensen shoves himself down roughly, taking the knot inside himself, and stays there as as Jared feels himself start to come. The first few spurts are accompanied by sharp, almost painful pleasure, which spreads from his cock to the rest of him, dimming to a pleasant buzz as he continues to come. He’s vaguely aware that Jensen is rocking a little bit on his cock, every movement bringing another aftershock.  
  
Jensen seems lost in his own sensations as he rocks on Jared’s knot, knees spread around Jared. His eyes are closed, his head tipped back and his lips parted, and Jared wishes he could touch him. He tugs at the tie only to find it loosened, tries to remember when Jensen unknotted it and gives up as Jensen looses a low moan, instead sliding a hand up Jensen’s thigh to wrap around his cock. Jensen's eyes snap open at the touch, but he doesn’t say no, just fixes his gaze on Jared. Jared swipes his thumb over the head, already slick with precome, and slicks the shaft before starting up a rhythm that matches Jensen’s rocking. It only takes a few strokes before Jensen’s arching his back, spreading his knees, and thrusting himself back and forth between Jared’s hand and his knot.  
  
When he comes, his body tightens on Jared, milking another spurt out of him, this one accompanied by a new wave of pleasure. They ride it out together and when Jared opens his eyes Jensen is curled against his chest, Jared’s arms around him.  
  
When Jared’s knot deflates enough for Jensen to disengage, he does, awkwardly pulling on his clothes. Jared can feel his heat starting to abate and realizes that if Jensen hadn’t  been around, he might have made it through without fucking anyone.  
  
“So...” Jensen says from the door. Jared’s sitting at the edge of the bed, exhausted. He looks up at Jensen and immediately blushes. Jensen’s wearing his now rumpled suit, tie in hand, hair completely dishevelled. He looks so good Jared wants to drag him back to bed. Instead, he drops his gaze.  
  
“So. Um... Thanks? Really, thank you. You didn’t have to...” Jared’s stumbling over his words, feeling his face heat up the way it always does around his perfect neighbor.  
  
“It was my pleasure,” Jensen says, his smooth, controlled voice back. Jared glances up to see Jensen’s detached expression is back in place and his heart sinks. “I’ll see you around, Jared.”  
  
Jared nods and doesn’t move until Jensen is gone.  
  
  
***  
  
Jared manages to avoid Jensen for three whole weeks before finding himself locked out of the house one Friday night. He’s just returned from the club, he’s soaking wet from the rain, and it’s 2 in the morning. Jared looks and feels like a wet rat, and what’s worse, he’s pretty sure he’s been feeling a hint of unnatural warmth in his belly. He’s just thinking he might as well find a hotel and pray no one hears him humping a pillow when Jensen’s door opens.  
  
“Jared? What are you doing?”  
  
Jensen is wearing a tee shirt, pajamas pants and glasses, and his hair is messy, and those facts alone would be enough to have Jared half hard on a normal day. Right now, it has him panting and shifting on his feet, his pants suddenly uncomfortably tight.  
  
“I’m... Uh.... I locked myself out of my apartment,” Jared says, embarrassed. He’s staring at the floor, the wall, anything but the way Jensen’s pants sit low on his hips, the way his lips are so pink and inviting.  
  
“Come on,” Jensen says, holding the door open, and Jared opens his mouth to refuse, but something in him really wants to obey. Probably the part of him that caught a glimpse of the way Jensen’s tee shirt is worn so thin Jared can see the outline of his abs. Jared walks into the apartment and isn’t surprised to find it immaculate, dark wooden furniture polished to shining. Jensen watches him with a faint smile then motions him over.  
  
“C’mon, let’s get you some dry clothes.”  
  
As Jared falls into step behind Jensen, he catches a whiff of the omega and the heat in his belly seems to spread. He freezes just as they arrive in the doorway of Jensen’s bedroom.  
  
“Jensen... I should tell you...”  
  
Jensen turns to him with and raises an eyebrow when Jared fails to continue.  
  
“I think I might be... I think I’m going into heat,” Jared finishes, face burning. He stares at his hands, humiliated. It’s one thing to let this happen one time, because of faulty medication, but this time, Jared’s pretty sure he forgot to take the stuff, and what does that say about him? He hasn’t even gotten around to buying a toy since last time, and really, what kind of Alpha lets himself get into this situation? Twice?  
  
Jensen clears his throat and Jared looks up at him.  
  
“Do you have someone you can call? I think... I think you might want to be with someone you know right now,” Jensen says in an even tone, eyes fixed on Jared.  
  
“No. I... No, I don’t have anyone. I can... Maybe I can control it until I get into my apartment, and then I can...” Jared ducks his head, thinking of what happened last time.  
  
“Jesus, Jared, how can you not be at all prepared for this? After last time?” Jensen’s voice cracks the last word, and Jared looks up, surprised at the break in Jensen’s usual control.  
  
“I know,” Jared whispers. “I’m sorry, but don’t worry, I won’t ask you to... I know you don’t... I can take care of it myself.”  
  
“No, you can’t,” Jensen replies, almost harshly, and motions Jared into the room. Jensen goes to the closet.  
  
“How soon?” Jensen says, not looking back at Jared.  
  
“I don’t... I’m not sure. I think I started feeling it yesterday, so I guess... later tonight or tomorrow, it’ll start getting bad.”  
  
Jensen nods curtly and turns back to face Jared.  
  
“That’s when you’d be on your bed? Twisting and squirming and rubbing yourself against the sheets?”  
  
Jared’s eyes widen, but he can’t seem to answer. He’s hard, he’s been hard since he saw Jensen, and now his heart’s beating too fast, and his palms are sweating, and he’s starting get that feeling.  
  
“Tell me, Jared. Where the fuck are we going to find a toy for you at 2 in the morning?” Jensen demands, taking one step toward Jared before stopping. He throws the clothes at Jared, sweats and a tee shirt and clean socks, and stalks out of the room.  
  
Jared stands there for a moment before changing. When he wanders into the hallway, Jensen snatches his wet clothes from him and throws them in a hamper.  
  
“Jensen?” Jared asks meekly, following Jensen out to the living room.  
  
“What?” Jensen snaps.  
  
“Are you mad at me?”  
  
Jensen freezes, then keeps walking, collapsing on the couch. Jared sits awkwardly beside him and waits for an answer.  
  
“I’m just... I just don’t want to be put in this position again, that’s all, Jared. It’s not your fault, believe me,” Jensen finally says, and Jared is more confused than ever.  
  
“What position?” Jared shifts a little closer to Jensen, looking up at him, trying to figure out what he’s thinking. He tries to ignore the scent of omega so close to him, the way Jensen’s thigh is firm and warm against his.  
  
“In a position where I’m around you when you need to fuck so bad  you’re begging for it, and I’m the only one there, and I know you would never do this any other time and I’m a fucking asshole for taking advantage of your heat -”  
  
“What? Wait, you didn’t take advantage of me, I wanted that,” Jared says, willing Jensen to believe him. The guilt in Jensen’s voice is like a kick to the stomach, and Jared can’t stand it.  
  
“Of course you did, Jared, you were in heat. That’s how it works. You’re... how old are you?” Jensen asks.  
  
“Twenty two.” Jared says.  
  
“So why would you want some boring thirty something guy who lives next door?” Jensen says, like it settles the matter.  
  
Jared stares at him. Even now, Jensen’s by far the hottest man Jared’s ever seen. He can’t even imagine Jensen actually wanting him, for real, not just being an omega kind enough to put him out of his misery during heat.  
  
“Do you... I really do want you, Jensen. Really really a lot. I thought... You’re always so perfect, like you have everything figured out, and I’m just kind of a mess. Do you... “ Jared can’t bring himself to finish his question, and he ducks his head to try and hide the blush staining his cheeks. Jensen doesn’t say anything for a long time, and when he finally speaks, his voice is soft and much nearer than Jared expects.  
  
“I’ve wanted you for a while, Jared. And when you were... last time, when I asked you if you wanted me, and you said you’d wanted me since you moved in, I thought... I thought that was just the Heat talking. I didn’t feel too good about what I did, it felt like taking advantage, even if I asked... I don’t know, it felt weird. But if you want... if you want, this time I could help you out again?” Jensen whispers the last words against Jared’s ear, and Jared shudders.  
  
“Fuck, yes, please, Jensen. Please. It’s... I think it’s going to start soon, it’s... stronger when you’re around. Is that normal?”Jared asks, looking up at Jensen. Jensen just smiles and pulls back to watch Jared’s eyes darkening, his hands flexing. Jared can’t stop shifting where he sits, and Jensen seems to finally take pity and pushes him so he’s sitting back, making room for Jensen to straddle Jared’s lap.  
  
Jared groans as Jensen grinds his ass against Jared’s cock, the friction a delicious tease through both pairs of pants. Jensen nips at Jared’s neck and Jared tips his head back, giving Jensen more room to work. Jensen nuzzles and bites his way to Jared’s collarbone, tugging at the hem of the tee shirt until Jared gets it and pulls it off. He pulls off Jensen’s as well, and revels in the expanse of soft, freckled skin over hard muscle before him. Jensen presses himself to Jared and Jared hisses at the contact, his cock jumping in his pants.  
  
This isn’t the height of his Heat, not yet, but it’s climbing much more rapidly than last time and Jared has to wonder if it’s because of Jensen. He still has some control though, enough to wrap his arms around Jensen and press their lips together. Jensen returns his kiss with enough force to knock Jared back, the sheer power of Jensen’s body sending a thrill through Jared. He’s a big guy, but Jensen’s stronger than him, even now when he’s not writhing around on a bed.  
  
Jensen rolls his hips against him and Jared lets out a low moan, hands scrabbling at Jensen’s back, and feels the frenzy rising in him. He bites his lip to keep from thrusting up against Jensen. The next grind of Jensen's ass on Jared's clothed cock is accompanied by a rough growl in Jared's ear.  
  
"Maybe this time I'll untie you, let you hold me down, hold me open. You want that, Jared?"  
  
The words send a stab of desire through Jared, heat rushing up his spine, and he tightens his hands around Jensen's hips, pulling him down without a word. Jensen groans straight into Jared's ear, then pushes himself up off the couch.    
  
"We should go to my bed," Jensen says, sounding a little breathless. The words take a few seconds to penetrate the haze of desire in Jared's mind, and he stares up at Jensen before nodding eagerly. Jensen chuckles and pulls him up. Jared lets Jensen lead him down the hall, unable to keep his hands off Jensen's skin, running up his back, curling around his hips. He's too distracted by Jensen pulling off both their pants to do much when Jensen throws him back on the bed.  
  
The heat is nearing its peak now, single-minded lust taking over, and Jared is fighting to stay in control. His hips are shifting rhythmically, hands fisting in the blanket, toes curling, as Jensen stands at the foot of the bed watching.  
  
"Fuck you're hot like this, Jared. Need it so bad, don't you?" Jensen says, his hand sliding over his own stomach, down, to wrap around his cock. Jared groans at the sight and scrambles to his knees before Jensen.  
  
“Please... Please Jensen, I’m-- I need you, please,” Jared pleads, trying to keep still, to meet Jensen’s eyes. His body is screaming for Jensen’s touch, to push inside and take what he needs. Jensen is gazing down at him with burning green eyes, still loosely stroking himself.  
  
“Lie flat on your back, Jared. Show me how good you are. Gonna tie you up again, okay?” Jensen’s low voice is soothing, and Jared immediately nods, falling backward in his haste to comply. He hears Jensen chuckle again, then walk around the bed. Jared immediately holds out his wrists and Jensen wraps them in another tie before binding them to the bed frame. The moment Jared is restrained, Jensen steps back from the bed. Jared whines and squirms, a new wave of heat reigniting his need.  
  
“Tell me what you want, Jared. I want to hear exactly what you need,” Jensen says, and through the fog of heat, Jared is pleased to hear a little crack in his voice.  
  
“Need you, Jensen, please. Need to be inside you, want you to ride me again, please,” Jared says, so far gone on the thrumming need that he can’t feel the slightest hint of shame. There’s a sharp intake of breath from Jensen, then the mattress dips and Jensen is throwing a leg over Jared, straddling him, right above him.  
  
“God I love hearing you beg. You do it so well, you know that?” Jensen says, reaching back to wrap a hand around Jared’s cock. Jared’s hips jerk up into Jensen’s grip but Jensen just shifts himself higher, just too far for Jared to touch.  
  
“Hold still for me Jared. Can you do that?” Jensen runs a hand down Jared’s chest and he relaxes slightly, trusting that Jensen will take care of him.  
  
Jensen sinks himself down onto Jared excruciatingly slow. Jared can feel every inch, how wet Jensen is, how tight. Jensen pauses when he’s flush against Jared, then rolls his hips in a minute circle, eyes on Jared’s face. The tiny shift sends shards of pleasure crackling through Jared and his body is pulled taut with the effort of not moving, face screwed up, eyes shut. Jensen leans down brush his lips against Jared’s ear.  
  
“You wanna do the fucking this time, Jared? You wanna hold me down and knot me?”  
  
Jared’s eyes fly open. It’s a sign of trust for an omega to let an Alpha in heat fuck without restraint, and Jared never expected it from Jensen, especially not so soon. The thought of covering Jensen with his body and thrusting into him has Jared begging all over again, and Jensen smiles before reaching up and slipping the tie off his wrists.  
  
Jared flips them the instant he’s freed, and the heat takes over. He pulls almost all the way out of Jensen and shoves back in, burying his face in Jensen’s neck. Jensen cries out under him, legs tightening around Jared’s waist, and Jared starts fucking like he’s been aching to do for what feels like hours. Jensen’s nails dig into his back, dragging down, and the sensation only adds to the frantic need to go deeper, harder, to take and claim.    
  
“Fuck... Jared... that all you got?” Jensen huffs each word out between thrusts, and Jared grabs Jensen’s legs from around his waist and pins his thighs to Jensen’s chest. He knows the instant he’s hitting Jensen’s prostate, from Jensen’s choked moan and the way his body clamps around Jared. Jared slips one hand down to Jensen’s cock and jerks it roughly in time with his thrusts, and it’s not long before Jensen is coming all over his belly, muscles tensing, back arching.  
  
The scent of Jensen’s come throws Jared over the edge and he fucks in one last time before he feels his knot start to swell and he comes, pleasure rolling through him. He tries not to collapse on Jensen, but his shaking arms can’t seem to hold him. Jensen groans under him and shoves at his shoulder until Jared them rolls over, carefully not to tug at his knot. Jensen leans forward and buries his face in Jared’s neck with a long, contented sigh as Jared wraps his arms around him.  
  
They stay silent for a while, catching their breath. It’s not until Jensen starts to squirm a little that Jared speaks.  
  
“Was that okay? I didn’t hurt you, right?”  
  
Jensen laughs, the tightening of his body doing interesting things to Jared’s knot.  
  
“No. No, that was good.” Jensen says.  
  
“Good.”  
  
They’re silent for a moment longer while Jared works up his courage.  
  
“Jensen?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Do you think maybe... Next time I’m in heat... Could you help me out again?” Jared asks, turning red. Jensen pulls back to look at him and grins.  
  
“We don’t actually have to wait til then, you know.”  
  
Jared blinks, then returns Jensen’s smile.  
  
“So you want to maybe.....” Jared trails off shyly.  
  
“Get coffee or something? Yeah, I’d love to -- oh,” Jensen breaks off with a sharp groan as Jared shifts under him, and conversation is put on hold as Jensen retaliates with a roll of his hips that has Jared gasping.  
  
The End.


End file.
